Will you marry me?
by Miki Bidan
Summary: Tofu proposes to Kasumi...so will Kasumi say yes or no? One shot. R and R. No flames. Happy Birthday, Mom! This fic is dedicated to you!


**Hi,**

**This fic is dedicated to a my mom whose birthday was on 15th September. Happy Birthday, Mom. **

**Hope you liked the present!**

**Dated: 17/9/2006**

**Now then, with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma half!**

* * *

Dr Tofu stared into the photograph. Something kept bothering him…a thought always invaded his mind….a particular person…a particular female…her soft brown hair…her sweet and kind smile…her pretty eyes…her voice…she was…

"DR TOFU!"

Dr Tofu suddenly stood up without thinking, bumping his head into the open drawer.

"Ouch!"

Tofu got up rubbing the huge red coloured ball on his head which was growing slowly, the more he rubbed the more it used to pain. He looked at Akane and Nabiki who stood in front of him.

"Hi, Doctor, did it hurt?" Akane said. "What were you doing under the table?" Nabiki asked. Dr Tofu shook his head and pocketed the photograph. "No…er…nothing, anyways, why are you guys here?" He asked.

Akane gave Nabiki a look. Nabiki nodded and then leaned forward. "Hey, Doc, I wanna ask you a favour…" She whispered. "Yes, what do you want?" He asked.

Nabiki leaned closer. "Hey, Doc, can you propose to Kasumi?" Nabiki said.

The Doctor stumbled back to bump into his chair to have his head hit against the wall and to produced another bump into his head.

"OUCH!"

"So, will you, Doctor?" Akane asked. Dr Tofu looked at them, his eyes wide. "Wha…what do you mean? I mean…I cant…" Tofu stammered.

"You cant? What do you mean?" Nabiki asked.

Tofu straightened his glasses. "I mean, I feel really scared and I start stammering like an idiot and I might say something wrong and how and where should I ay that to her!" Tofu asked.

Nabiki smiled. "Oh, yes, I've planned that. Today, in the evening, Dad, Ranma and Mr.S are going out. So, then, you can easily come to our house and propose to Kasumi…" Nabiki said in a luring voice.

Tofu's eyes turned huge and the background turned pink with sakura petals and bubbles. "Oh, wow…Kasumi…but wait!" Petals and bubbles flow away.

"What reason should I give I mean for coming to your house?"

"Anything!" Akane said, "Like, you wanna talk to Nabiki about a nice book you saw at the bookstore or like a medicine that can cure blackmailers…or anything!"

Dr Tofu smiled. ((Ahem, petals and bubbles and pink background, please.))

"Oh, wow! This is the best day of my life! Betty-chan, did you hear it? Oh, Kasumi!" he started dancing with Betty-chan.

Akane and Nabiki sweat dropped. "Lets go, I think he knows what to do." Nabiki said. Akane nodded.

They made their way out leaving happy Tofu dancing with his ((I mean Betty-chan)) skeleton.

Tofu brushed his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a smart black tuxedo and had a rose in the pocket. He adjusted his glasses.

Dr Tofu locked his door and walked out.

What a wonderful evening it was.

Cool breeze blew through his hair, spoiling the hair style. He quickly took out a comb from nowhere and brushed it back.

The sun was almost setting which meant he had to come back home in darkness ((yes, he was afraid of the dark))

The birds were flying in the sky…

Yuk!

A shit just dropped on his shoulder followed by two more.

Tofu took out his hanky and cleaned it.

Then the sky turned dark and it began to rain…

But Tofu was ready for this. He took out his umbrella and started walking.

He walked happily. Fortunately he didn't get wet by the rain water but unfortunately a car came speeding and splashed a dirty puddle all over him. Dr tofu could hardly regain his senses when a small cat jumped over him by mistake and he stumbled over a stone to land into a gate hard.

He heard a small crack and before he could realize anything the small statue of an angle on he gate was coming right towards him.

Luckily it missed his shoulder but unluckily it smashed into his head.

_Ding Dong_

Kasumi opened the door to face a very badly bruised Tofu with a wet tuxedo and a huge bump in his head.

"Dr Tofu, what happened to you!" She asked quiet worried. "K…K…Kasumi!" He stammered. "I…I…I…"

"Should I bring you a first aid kit? Oh, gosh, you look really pale!" Kasumi rushed inside the house.

After a few minutes, Dr Tofu was covered with bandages on his face. Kasumi smiled. "How are you feeling now?" She asked.

"K…K…Kasumi…" the Doc stammered. "Yes, Doctor?" She asked.

"I wanna…wanna…tell…yo…er…Nabiki something!" he spoke out. "Oh, is that so?" Kasumi smiled.

"Well, I'll just see if she's at home. I have to tell you she always comes home and goes out from the back door so never have a track of her comings and goings." Kasumi said

Dr Tofu nodded. He was sooo blushed that it began to show through the bandages.

Kasumi got up. "Is there a message for her?" she asked. Tofu nodded furiously.

She turned. Tofu gulped. This was his chance.

"I…I Love you! Will you marry me?" He blurted out.

He blushed harder, shaking and waiting for Kasumi's reaction.

Kasumi turned to face Dr Tofu.

She smiled.

"So is this the message I give to Nabiki? Ok. I'll make sure she'll get it."

"NO, Kasumi, wait!"

* * *

**It was not so good. Sorry for this lame fic. I am really feeling bad cuz this was not so nice but it came sorta into my head and kept pestering to write it down.**

**Summimasen.**

**Well, plz review and tell me if you liked it and cc is always accepted but plz no flames! **

**Bye,**

**Miki**


End file.
